edfandomcom-20200215-history
Momma's Little Ed
Momma's Little Ed is the 2nd episode of Season 3 and the 54th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd is greatly preoccupied with the sticky note chores left by his parents. Ed and Eddy decide to prank Edd with fake sticky note chores. Edd complies with these chores initially, but grows more uncomfortable with them as they continue on. Plot Ed and Eddy are having a good time playing pool with eggs until after a trick shot misses its mark and splatters on Edd's wall and Edd comes in and reprimands them. Edd then says he'll be done soon, and Eddy grouses that Edd made the same statement two hours ago. Ed and Eddy then enter the kitchen to see what Edd is actually up to and find him using a sewing machine. While Edd tries to explain that he's doing his daily chores which are written out on sticky notes placed throughout the house, Ed and Eddy mess around, which culminates in Ed being made into a pair of pants. Thankfully, Edd is done with his chores, and all he has to do is check and make sure he didn't miss any instructions from his parents. Edd runs around the house, checking for any stray notes he may have somehow missed. Eddy, bored, notices a sticky note on the phone, and an idea hits him. He then writes up a sticky note with a fictional chore for Edd to do and chuckles. Unfortunately, it's quite easy to tell the difference between Eddy's note and one from Edd's mother. Fortunately for Eddy's scheme, however, Ed is excellent at copying a person's handwriting, and is able to create excellent mock sticky notes. When Edd comes back into the kitchen, he finds Ed and Eddy waiting for him. Edd tells him that he's ready to go, but Eddy, ever helpful, points out a note on the wall next to the broom. Edd reads it and learns that he's supposed to put broom lint into his belly button. This confuses and disgusts him, but being a good, obedient boy, he does as commanded. Edd is ready to go now, but Eddy points to another note, stuck to his father's suit. He starts to read it and trails off, scared. On the other side of the cul-de-sac, Rolf is sharpening Victor's horns. He has just finished when he hears Wilfred squealing. When he comes to the front of the house, he finds that Edd has put Wilfred into his father's suit. Rolf demands an explanation; upon hearing what Edd has to say, he accepts it as a command from the "Sticky Note of Elders", but he is not willing to let Edd get away without punishment. Rolf then puts on a giant hammer hat and slams the "Hat of Discipline" down on Edd's head. Edd is forgiven, but his travails aren't going to end here, as his friends have found another note on a measuring cup. Edd has to be forced to do this chore, which is the most evil yet. He has to get a cup of sugar from three neighbors better known as the Kanker Sisters. While Edd tries to do this, soon enough he can't cope, as the sisters want to kiss him. Edd is able to escape, but he's been heavily damaged and lipstick stained. Eddy laughs as his friend crawls away, but Ed isn't very amused. The Kankers then notice and confront them. Eddy moves away, while Ed threatens the sisters with the measuring cup. The girls laugh him off until he brings it down on their heads, entrapping them in one cup. Ed then makes his getaway as well. When we next see them, the Eds are in Eddy's room. Edd is worried by the insane and treacherous turn the sticky notes have taken, and starts to wonder if they had been written by someone else. Eddy is shocked by this, but quickly recovers his cool and says that the notes obviously came from Edd's parents. Edd realizes this is true and starts to panic, eventually coming to the conclusion that he has to move in with Ed or Eddy. Ed is quick to volunteer his home, saying that he and Edd will be like brothers and share the same bathroom. Edd is naturally disgusted by this suggestion and says that he'll move in with Eddy, whose bedroom shares the same dimensions. While Ed and Edd plan for the new life Edd will have, Eddy tries to stop them, even confessing to having written the fake sticky notes, to no avail. This is worsened by the fact that Ed and Edd are breaking or throwing away many of Eddy's possessions. Things come to a head when Ed accidentally breaks Eddy's disco ball, and Eddy demands that Edd leave, as he will find no home there. While Edd wanders outside in search of shelter, Ed whimpers at Eddy. Soon enough, Eddy's heart softens, and he runs after his estranged friend. Eddy admits that Ed was the one wrecking his room rather than Edd, and Eddy says that Edd can stay with him. Hearing this, Edd drops to his knees and hugs Eddy. That night, Edd is lying in Eddy's bed. Eddy comes in with a glass of warm milk and a large book on biology. After tucking Edd in and giving him a spoonful of milk, Eddy starts to read the book. After stumbling over a couple of words and not comprehending what he is reading, he is distracted by a new suggestion. Apparently Edd's parents massage his feet every night, and oh, look here: Edd's brought the lotion and is ready for the procedure. The only hope Eddy has is to call for Ed to help... Trivia *'Goofs': **All of the sticky notes written to Edd only spell out his name with one "D" instead of two. ***In other episodes, the sticky notes left by Edd's parents are also often written with only one "D." **The pool balls in Ed's eyes are a 2-ball and an 8-ball. The 2-ball shown has a purple stripe on it. A regulation 12-ball has a purple stripe, whereas the 2-ball is solid blue. **When sharpening Victor's horns, Rolf's teeth are white instead of green. **When Edd sticks his leg out in front of Eddy, Edd's leg is the same color as Eddy's skin. *When Eddy blames Kevin for having written the fake sticky notes, Edd breaks the fourth wall by stating, "But Kevin wasn't in this show, Eddy." *Despite Ed's typically sloppy handwriting, he can copy anyone else's handwriting perfectly. *The license plate of the car next to the Kankers' Trailer reads "AKA 28B." *Wilfred has apparently eaten Rolf's garden hose before, as Rolf asks, "Have you eaten Rolf's hose again?" after he hears Wilfred's squealing. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' The Hat of Discipline (a giant hammer, worn on the head) is a punishment to whomever breaks the rules of Rolf's country. *Apparently, Rolf believes that fancy clothes lead pigs (and perhaps humans) to search for lives as airline stewards. *Marie calls May Bowser, a possible reference to the "Super Mario Bros." villain of the same name. *When Ed dangles from the ceiling after breaking Eddy's disco ball, an apparent model solar system is next to him. Eddy's hung up TV appears to be painted like the Earth, and a Magic 8-Ball is strung as another planet. This suggests that he was recreating Edd's model solar system, which hangs from the ceiling of Edd's room. *Edd's line, "It's the sticky notes of the apocalypse!" is used again in the final level of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *In the Swedish Dub, the "Hat of Discipline" is called "The Hat of Punishments". Video Episode starts at 11:31 See also *Sticky Notes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3